deponia_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Toni
Toni is Rufus' ex-girlfriend. Her nature is first encountered through notes left for Rufus at her house, however she is first met in person at Rufus' first escape attempt in the story. Appearance Toni is fairly tall, and has a rather calm demeanor about her, although this couldn't be further from the truth when in Rufus' company. She has light skin, mouse brown hair, which she wears in a small ponytail, and freckles on either side of her face. Like Goal, she too appears to be lacking a nose. She is always seen with a cigarette in her mouth. In the early stages of the game, she is seen dressed in a white t-shirt (apparently lacking a brassiere), denim dungarees and green trench-coat and boots. She appears to take very good care of her body, as is seen in the shower scene in Wenzel's house. Later on, she changes her work duds for a skin tight, form revealing jumpsuit, boots and helmet with visor. Biography Toni was a resident of Deponia, and up until the events in the later parts of the game, she was a citizen of a small mining town, Kuvaq. She has a house on the outskirts of her town and ran a shop within. Later on, she decided to join the steadily growing ranks of the resistance in order to combat the oppressive Organon. Following the events of the third game: Goodbye Deponia, it is assumed that she is now a citizen of Elysium. Personality Toni has a strong dislike for Rufus. Although it is clear that she only keeps Rufus around to enjoy witnessing his attempts, and failures, at leaving the planets surface. All of which, result in causing Rufus harm, much to Toni's amusement. When talking to anyone except for Rufus, she is calm and stoic. Her tone noticeably changes when Rufus disrupts her peace, either in presence or in thought. She can by quite sarcastic and cynical when dealing with Rufus. She actively tries to lower her anxiety levels, in one instance she tries meditation, but eventually, Rufus drives her to despair and into therapy. Despite her apparent harsh nature, inside, she is a good person and allows Rufus to stay at her house. Mainly because she knows that he wouldn't last two days without her. Abilities Toni has the look of a girl who can hold her own. She is capable of managing her own shop. She is initially seen wearing denim dungarees and an overcoat, implying that she isn't a high maintenance girl and would instead prefer to be doing maintenance. Seen in Chaos on Deponia, she is good with animals, being able to train dolphins. She is also adept with weapons and has become quite familiar with the role involved with guerrilla combat. Brief history Toni used to date Rufus, but due to his incompetence and general attitude, she shook things off with him. That being said, she still allows him to stay at her house. She runs a small shop in Kuvaq close to where she lives. She enjoys watching Rufus harm himself in his escape attempts, but generally dislikes his company. After Rufus leaves Kuvaq for a life on the high seas, their paths do not cross again until they meet at the resistances new headquarters in the sewers at Porta Fisco, where she takes on the role of dolphin trainer. After the resistance storm the Organons blast tower, they part ways once more, and she is not seen until much later at the front lines of the resistances attack on the Organons forces at the upper ascension tower. de:Toni Category:Characters